Splashes of Fruits
by Winterwing3000
Summary: COMPLETE. Growing up, Kisa has always loved eating fruits, from apples to grapes. And every time, someone special has given them to her, each sweeter and taster than before. HaruKisa
1. Red

**Disclaimers **on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**Edits:** I didn't realize that Kisa and Hatsuharu's age difference was only about 3-4 years until recently. So I had to make minor adjustments. Good gracious me for my mistakes. Haha.

* * *

Red,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

_Red (_紅)

Summers were hot in Japan, especially in August, but Kisa didn't mind. The Main House was large and the gardens usually had many trees, which provided cool shade. Okaa-san would doll her up in a summer dress, today's was a hazy blue one with white bubbles all over, and send her outside (with Akito-san's permission of course) to enjoy the fresh air.

She's only 4, but knew more than to disobey her mother. After all, her mother only wanted the best for her. She had no friends, with the exception of the boy who she recently met. Hiro was the ram of the zodiac. He was a nice boy, but somehow she had a feeling that he was sad.

Kisa walked over to the large trees, a book tucked under her arm. She was planning to read her big book; the one that she read over and over many times that she could even recite the storylines herself. Maybe she could play with the butterflies or look at the flowers today, she decided.

The tora child wandered around and found her favorite trees. But today, it looked very different. The white flowers which blossomed prettily last week were no longer there. Instead, there were large round bulbs with green leaves sprouting on the stems holding the bulbs to the branches. Okaa-san sliced one of those for her before. She remembered that they were delicious and very juicy. … Were the pomegranates or apples?

Feeling her mouth water, she placed her book next to the tree trunk and tip-toed, reaching up to the lowest branch, hoping to grab and pluck one down. She jumped a few times and nearly slipped once from the wet grass. Had it rained last night? Kisa didn't notice.

Frowning up at the branch, she made another attempt to grab at it with a determined jump, only to scrape her knee on the rough bark and fall over hardly.

Biting down on her quivering lip, Kisa refrained herself from crying. But tears continued to slip down her face and sobs racked her frame. She sat there on the grass, crying until she heard some rustling behind her. Sniffling, she turned her golden head to stare at the person standing behind her.

He was a tall person. His hair was bi-tonal, white on the top and black near his nape. He had a weird looking shirt and some black pants. But he had kind eyes. She hadn't seen him before at the House, but he must be close to Akito-san because only the Juunishi were allowed to be here. Was he also one of the zodiacs?

He squatted down to his knees so that their eye level was nearly aligned. "What's wrong?" he asked, curious and yet… concerned.

Hiccupping, Kisa blinked tearily at him. Okaa-san said never to talk to strangers, but somehow she felt that she could trust him. "I-I fell. A-and my k-knee hurts." She mumbled shyly.

"Huh…" he glanced up at the tree then back to her. Kisa was confused when he reached up and tugged at the round red bulb. It came off with a 'pop!' and he sat down, cross-legged in front of her. "Here." He said, presenting the apple to her.

She wiped her tears dry, and hesitantly took it from him. Her eyes kept down on her lap with her hands wrapped around the apple. "Thank you." she whispered, a small smile creeping up her lips.

He nodded and watched her intently. Kisa had no idea what he was expecting of her. Maybe her name?

"Uh… my name is Kisa… Sohma." She said almost inaudibly.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." He replied. He paused for a moment. "You're the Tiger, aren't you? You're the only one whom I've never met until now."

She nodded. Then he started to rip a strip of his black shirt and tied it around her scratched knee. Kisa took all of this in with a gaping surprised face. Before she even managed a 'thank you', he walked away.

Later that afternoon, the fruit tasted sweeter than pomegranates.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, my first Furuba fic (and based on colors too)! And although, this idea isn't quite 'adaptable' to many FB fans, I love Hatsuharu/Kisa Sohma to _death_! They're so cute together and even though some say that Kisa has Hiro and Haru has both Rin and Yuki, I think that Haru and Kisa are very good together. But, review anyway! I'll love it either way, flame or love! 


	2. Orange

**Disclaimers **on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

* * *

Orange,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

_Orange (_橙)

Kisa held tightly onto her mother's hand as they approached Akito's private chambers. He had specifically called for her for this evening's event. And as one of his loyal zodiac members, she had to go see him. But she felt a sense of fear tingling inside of her. Only once has she met her 'master' and that was probably when she was barely able to walk. And now at six, she was to see him for real, and forever on.

They stopped at the shouji doors, the caretaker of Akito knocking on it and called that his guests has arrived. Kisa nearly trembled when she heard his voice, "Let her in."

"Go on." Okaa-san prodded when her daughter clung to her.

Looking up at her mother with large round eyes, she slowly released the larger hand and paced up to the slightly ajar panels. Peering in, she saw the inside with one eye before being pushed from behind into the room. Gasping, Kisa caught herself as she stumbled in her fluffy pink dress.

Darkness seemed to engulf the room, with only a few candles lit and an opened window letting in the cool winter air and clear moonbeams. Quickly, her wide orbs saw a figure, lithe and pale, under the light of the moon. Mutely, she stood there, staring, soaking in the person.

He sat there amidst the cushions and soft lights, dressed in a loose yukata of blue gray with spotted white. One hand supported his head, propped up by his left knee and the other hung limply at his side. His aura exuded blankness yet one look into his steel eyes froze Kisa within. They were cold, hard, covered with fake gentleness.

Slowly, she watched as Akito, her master, her lord, the man who held her life in his very hands, lifted his free hand to her. "Come here, Kisa," he crooned, eyes narrowing.

Fear froze her insides as her body betrayed her and unsteadily moved her over to him. The darkness around her ate her away and silently, she cowered and screamed.

* * *

She was swaddled underneath her duvet, trembling in her cotton pajamas when she heard the door to her room open. Nearly a week has passed and her body refused to function for her daily routine of going to daycare or even stepping out of the house to the crisp winter gardens. Even when Hiro came to visit, she didn't budge.

Her mother was frantic, constantly checking up on her, leaving work early to tend to her, completely unsure of what was wrong. Her mother was the worrisome type, the seemingly better parent of a zodiac cursed child compared to those who wholesomely rejected their cursed offspring.

"Kisa-chan," she felt her mother sit on her bed as one side sunk lower. "Please, won't you eat something?" Desperation penetrated her mother's voice. Her head of golden wheat shook in a negative response.

"You have to get up, your friends at daycare miss you," Okaa-san coaxed. Once again, she shook her head, huddling deeper into her blankets.

At that moment, their door bell rang and her mother slowly moved to let the guest in. Minutes later, she heard a hushed and muffled discussion and then padded footsteps heading toward her room once more.

"She won't get up. I'm so worried, but please, don't aggravate her Haru-chan," Okaa-san spoke softly.

"I won't," a young boy's voice answered with promise.

The door to her room closed and Kisa bit her lower lip, burrowing into a ball. "Kisa," she heard that voice again, the voice that she hasn't heard for nearly two years.

"Kisa, get up," he said. She heard clothes rustling and something being placed on the low ground table in her room. She didn't answer him.

"I brought something," he said in his bland tone, this time, edging closer to her bed and placed his arms on it. When she made no response, she heard him sigh.

Suddenly, a ghostly chill swept over her as she felt a part of her duvet lifted from her body and a heavy weight settled beside her. A squeak slipped passed her lips in surprise from the cold and from Hatsuharu's presence next to her.

"Boo," he uttered, his large gray eyes blinked at her. Kisa drew back, astounded. The fresh sunlight seeped through her covers, allowing some light into her once dark oasis.

"H-Hatsuharu-kun," she mumbled. What was he doing here?

"What's up?" he asked and threw an arm over her shoulders, wrapping her into an embrace. She snuggled to his warmth, inhaling a pleasant scent. But she shook her head, not making another sound.

"Your mother's worried," he stated. "Did you know that?"

She nodded, closing her eyes in sadness.

"She said you don't eat and go to daycare after visiting Akito-sama," Haru said. "Are you scared?"

Kisa was at lost as to how to explain without words. She simply remained still instead. They stayed silent until Hatsuharu randomly declared, "I'm hungry."

Perplexed, she looked at him with honey-brown eyes. She didn't have any food with her and she didn't want to worry her mother. Maybe she could go to the kitchen and get some bread. But she didn't want to leave the safety of her bed.

She saw Hatsuharu reach into a bulging pocket of his hoodie and take out a reddish-orange peach. He held it in front of her face. "You want some?"

Unsure, she shook her head. However, at the smell of the ripe fruit, her stomach made soft grumbling noises, which caused the older boy to chuckle. "Here," he told her, putting the fuzzy fruit in her hands.

Kisa shook her head quickly and pushed it back to him. It was his in the first place and he was hungry, she couldn't be greedy and take it from him. He quirked a grin at her. "I have more, don't worry."

Still she persisted. Hatsuharu sighed as she refused to believe him and without warning, threw the duvet off of their heads. Yelping at the sudden attack of coldness and sunlight, Kisa sat straight up, nearly knocking the ox child over.

He slid off her bed easily onto the carpeted ground. "Come here." He held out his arms to her. Slightly shaking from the chill, she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her into his lap. "See?" he pointed to the plastic bag of peaches. "Plenty."

She nodded slowly. He began to eat one of the fruits with her settled in between his legs, staring curiously at her own share. It glowed in the sunlight, a fiery orange. Cautiously, she took a bite and instantly felt the warmth wash over her. With the added lanky boyish arm around her waist, the darkness receded. The steel eyes turned to dove gray.

"Not scared anymore?" Hatsuharu asked as he finished the peach, licking his fingers with the sweet juices on them.

Kisa tiled her head up to look at him. A smile broke upon her lips. "No."

"Good."

* * *

**AN:** Hm, it's been a long while since I updated this. Maybe it was because I completely drowned myself in homework and my other fanfics. But yeah, I finally updated! Hurrah! Hope you enjoyed it! Yellow comes next.

Thanks millions to my readers and my reviewers: **Aqua, minnikat6, beep-bop-playa, JennyKim319, Samantha, SpotedLeaf, **and** loretta537**!!


	3. Yellow

**Disclaimers **on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

* * *

Yellow,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

_Yellow (_黃_)_

The lunch bell rang and the teachers brought their classes outside into the good autumn weathered courtyard for their noon meal. Kisa followed behind a few of her friends

"Haha! Look, it is the yellow monster!" a boy pointed his finger at her, the other small children joining the crowd. Their fingers were poking her, some throwing stones at her, others smirking at her.

Kisa winced as the jagged rocks scrapped her delicate skin, pulling her schoolbag closer to her. The teachers were unable to stop them because they were all inside while the children were out during free time. "S-Stop it!" she cried.

"_Stop it!"_ A boy mimicked her in a squeaky voice. He grinned deviously at her and tossed a pebble at her bag. "Hey you! Stop it or I'll tell the teacher!" one of the girls said, defending the zodiac child.

"Humph. As if you scare me!" the boy cried back. Others began to pick up some dirt and threw it at the group of three girls. Kisa was nearly knocked over as her two friends scrambled away to find cover from the dirt being thrown at them.

She cried out as some landed on the white skirt of her school uniform and tried to get away. But she tripped as she stumbled backwards and nothing could be done as the bullying continued.

* * *

"Kisa!" Okaa-san gasped in astonishment. "What happened to your clothes! And your hair! They're both dirty!"

She shook her head. "I-It's nothing, Okaa-san."

Her mother crouched down to her level, frowning in concern. She placed gently her hands on Kisa's shoulders. "Kisa, did something happen at school? Is someone bullying you?"

Biting her lips, Kisa weighed her choices carefully and ultimately shook her head in denial.

Okaa-san sighed in acceptance of her answer. "Come, I've made some omelet. Go wash up and come to the kitchen."

She nodded and hugged her mother.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Hatori-san. To call you away from the clinic at such an inconvenient time," Kisa's mother apologized as she let the doctor of the family into the house.

Hatori shook his head and took of his shoes. "Don't worry about it. You say that Kisa is unwell?"

The woman led him toward her daughter's room. She twisted her hands as she answered, "She hasn't been speaking much as of late, and she's also eating a lot less. I don't know if she's sick or if she's coming down with something."

"I see," Hatori murmured. The mother knocked on Kisa's door. "Kisa-chan? Okaa-san desu. Hatori-san is here to see you."

No reply came from the other side of the door so her mother opened it regardless. Kisa was sitting on her bed, legs drawn to her chest and head on her knees. She lifted her golden head and blinked at her older cousin. "Hatori-oji-san," she greeted quietly.

"Kisa, are you feeling sick?" the doctor asked, setting down his black bag on her table and crouched in front of her. Her near golden eyes became downcast as she shook her head. Hatori observed her silently before moving to take out his stethoscope.

"Can you please sit up and roll up your sleeve for me, Kisa?" he asked, readjusting the stethoscope. Obediently, Kisa unfurled and moved up her sleeve. Hatori checked her pulse, her temperature and her heartbeat and found nothing irregular.

Slightly curious, Hatori made no other examinations and only sat on his haunches. Kisa's mother fretted. "Is something wrong with Kisa, Hatori-san?" she asked worriedly.

"No. Sohma-san, can you please step out for a moment? I would like to speak privately with Kisa for a moment," Hatori said as he looked at Kisa.

"O-Of course," the mother answered in confusion. "I'll go prepare some tea."

As the door shut behind her, Hatori continued to stare at his younger cousin. "Is something bothering you, Kisa?"

Kisa looked up almost in surprise. How did Hatori-oji-san know that something was wrong with her? Maybe… No, her stunned expression deflated. Her mother would know and then it will just get worse from there on. She couldn't tell him, no matter how much she wanted to.

In return, she shook her head and pillowed it on her knees again as she withdrew into her small shell.

Hatori sighed inaudibly, eyes lowering in concern. "Okay Kisa. If you want to talk, you know where my clinic is."

"Arigatou, Hatori-oji-san," she mumbled.

* * *

"AH! It's the weird girl!" a boy cried as the students exited the school. The older students look at Kisa as she flinched at the approaching group of classmates.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" they taunted. "Your hole?"

One of them dared to walk up to her and tugged on her hair. "Your hair looks so stupid. Who has yellow hair anyway!"

"L-Let go!" Kisa said, holding onto her hair and stumbling back.

"Oi, what are you doing?" a boy's voice asked from above them in annoyance. The small crowd of elementary kids gasped as they looked behind the tiger-child and backed away in fear of being caught. The boy who grabbed onto Kisa's hair immediately let go and stood nervously as he stared into the pitch black eyes.

Cautiously, Kisa turned around and saw Hatsuharu standing behind her. The older boy's dark frown and the piercing on his ears emitted an impending aura. "W-Why do you care!" the boy demanded, hiding his fear. "You big bully!"

Hatsuharu gave the elementary boy a flat look and ignored him. "Are you out of school?" he asked his younger cousin.

"Un," Kisa nodded. He gave her a small smile. "Good, I'm here to pick you up."

He took her smaller hand in his gloved ones and led her away from the school grounds. The kids left behind stared in fright.

The two relatives walked in silence. Kisa readjusted her schoolbag strap every now and then as she peeked up at Hatsuharu, waiting for some kind of reaction from him. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked blandly, looking around for a fruit store in the busy district.

She hesitated, "Um, okay."

He walked over to a nearby grocery store with box stands lined outside. Vegetables, candies and fruits filled the wooden containers. "Pick something," he told her.

Biting her lip with indecision, she looked over the variety of foods in front of them. Flies and women hovered over the vegetables and younger children crowded the candy area. A few elderly women were picking at the fruits. She glanced between the browning apples, bright oranges, overly ripe plums and bunches of bananas. She pointed to the latter.

Hatsuharu picked up a rather large bunch of just yellowed bananas and handed it to the shopkeeper. As he paid for it, Kisa reached up and took the bagged fruit. Cradling it in her arms, she could smell the sweet honey aroma. It made her stomach rumble lightly.

"Here." Her cousin took the bag and pulled out two bananas. She took them and peeled it, handing one to him.

As they ate and walked toward her home, he suddenly asked, "Who were they?"

She stopped in mid-bite and lowered the fruit from her mouth. Kisa shook her head, her wheat bangs flying from side to side. She continued to eat.

"Hmm." The bi-tonal boy tossed the finished peel into the bag, making no more questions.

She handed him her banana peel. Frowning at herself, she started and faltered, "I…"

Hatsuharu lightly touched her head. "It's okay. Just talk when you want me to listen."

Relief washed over her but a dull knot tightened inside of her. Deciding to let go of her problems for just this moment, she snuggled against his side and sighed.

* * *

**AN:** This came a lot easier than the others. Maybe it's because it had something to revolve around. But anyway, things will get better after this because I get to completely twist away from the ending of the actual Fruits Basket. Bwha.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers: **Samantha, SpotedLeaf, loretta537, Katsy17,** and **gillx**.


	4. Green

**Disclaimers **on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**Note** that this takes place after the Fruits Basket manga series. There will definitely be changes since I won't be following the original story (almost entirely…).

* * *

Green,

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

Green (_綠_)_ - pears

The winter gust blew past her as she walked down the street toward her house after being released from school. Her skirt ruffled and her golden hair flew all over the place. Kisa trembled slightly at the cold weather and tugged her jacket closer to her.

Hiro was walking next to her with a worried frown. He was unaffected by the sudden wind as he was dressed in pants and a thick coat. But ever since they were little, Kisa never really liked the cold weather and preferred the sweltering summers. He unwound his scarf from his neck and wrapped it around hers, surprising her with his action but was granted a thankful smile in return.

"Arigatou Hiro-kun," Kisa murmured. "Ano… how are things going with you?"

Both of them were busy these days with college examination preparations, cram school and part-time jobs. They usually missed each other after school due to extra-curricular activities or staying behind to do classroom cleaning duties. Hiro was a part of the school's boy soccer team after picking it up from Kyo and Kisa was a member of the tea ceremony student club. Even though they were both unable to spend as much time together, they still had their nightly calls and weekend dates.

"I've been okay…" Hiro hesitated. "Kisa…"

She turned to face him, cocking her head to the side. "Hmm? Is something wrong, Hiro-kun?"

The sandy-hair young man looked to the side, unable to meet her eyes. This prompted Kisa to be concerned. "Did something happen at school?"

"Kind of," he muttered. "I… met this person. A classmate of mine."

Suddenly Kisa realized what was happening and forced a smile. "I-It's okay H-Hiro-kun. I…"

Hiro cautiously grabbed her forearms. "I… I'm sorry that I hurt you Kisa. It's just complicated…"

A sad smile appeared on her lips. "I-I… L-Let's j-just go home first?"

He only watched after her as she hurriedly dash away from him.

* * *

"Kisa-chan?" Okaa-san rapped on the bedroom door before opening it. "Dinner's ready…"

Kisa sat on top of her bed, arms wrapped around her knees. She stared listlessly out her window. After running home, she dropped her bag onto the floor and didn't bother to change out of her school outfit. Instead, she crawled into her bed and fought the onslaught of tears.

She buried her golden head into the nest of her arms. "I'm not hungry, Okaa-san…"

Okaa-san frowned and came over to sit on her daughter's bed. The young woman showed no response. "Are you sick? Did something happen at school? Hiro-chan didn't walk you home today…"

At the mention of his name, Kisa felt the dam inside of her crack at last. Without the ability to further hold back her tears, sobs racked her figure and she slumped into her mother's arms.

"Oh Kisa-chan," Okaa-san murmured when she came to realize what must have happened. She could only draw her daughter closer and hold her as she cried.

* * *

Kisa waved in false cheerfulness to her group of friends as they walked past the school gates. "See you tomorrow, sayonara!" she said to them before she turned and her face came into contact with something firm and warm.

"Itaa~" She winced and rubbed her sore nose which took the brunt of the collision. Wincing, she peek one eye up and saw a pair of bored but curious grey eyes staring down at her. The shock of white bangs framing those familiar eyes told her exactly who she ran into.

"H-Haru-nii-chan!" she gaped in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Hatsuharu rubbed the back of his head. His silver piercings glinted in the sunlight. "I think I was going to the bike store since my bike needed repairs. I might have made a wrong turn somewhere…"

The young woman couldn't help but let her dumbfounded expression appear on her face. "Ano, do you know where it is?"

"Somewhere near the supermarket that Okaa-san visits every weekend I think," he mumbled as he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

She laughed and grabbed hold of his free hand. "Why don't we go find it together?" she asked, temporarily forgetting her sadness. "We'll get your bike back from the shop, Haru-nii-chan!"

And they set off hand-in-hand toward the inner heart of the city. Many older women cast them a glance before they walked away quickly all while muttering things underneath their breath.

Kisa shifted in her step and pulled back behind Hatsuharu so that they weren't walking side by side. He seemed to notice her slowing down and paused to wait for her. He cocked his head to the side. "Are you tired?"

The tora shook her head, which only made the ushi even more puzzled. He saw her look uncomfortably at some passerby then down at their hands. Somehow, it clicked and he tightened his grip on her hand.

Even though she knew it was silly, suddenly Kisa felt tears springing to the corner of her eyes. This Hatsuharu didn't take note of. Instead he was distracted by something else entirely. "Ah, it's over there."

He pointed over across the street to a store located next to the supermarket. Without warning, he pulled her along with him as they crossed the street and past all the hustle and bustle of the late afternoon traffic. She could only hold on to her book bag with one hand and let him drag her.

By the time they came back out, Kisa felt her stomach grumbling.

Blushing in embarrassment, she smiled sheepishly at her older cousin. "Um, can we get something at the store? I'll pay!"

Haru shrugged in indifference and locked up his bicycle. As they walked inside, Kisa wandered around the aisles, "What do you want to eat?"

"Pear juice?" Hatsuharu randomly suggested when they passed by the juice aisle.

Kisa made a weird face and protested. "But that's so much sugar."

"Pear flavored ice cream?"

"They have that?" she asked incredulously. "And why is nii-chan suddenly so interested in eating pears? I thought you didn't like them…"

He looked at her and a small quirk appeared on his lips. "But you do right? I think they have fresh fruits over there."

While in the midst of picking a bag of ripe pears, they hear the familiar cry of a baby girl. "Oh, Kisa-chan! Haru-chan!"

They turned around and saw Hiro standing next to his mother, cradling his baby sister. Haru looked as Kisa made eye contact with Hiro then looked away. He was even more surprised when he noticed that Hiro was staring down at his feet.

"Hello Sohma-san," Hatsuharu greeted, which prompted Kisa to do the same.

"How have you both been? And Kisa-chan, you haven't dropped by after school for a while! Been busy with school like Hiro-kun, yes?" Hiro's mother commented smiling all the while.

Kisa's grip on the plastic bag tightened. "Hai, school is busy these days. Are you doing grocery shopping, Sohma-san?"

"Just out for some fresh air and baby formula. Why don't we go get something to eat after this? Didn't you say you were hungry, Hiro-kun?" his mother asked him.

"Actually, I promised to bring Kisa home for dinner," Haru cut in politely, wrapping a casual arm around her shoulders. From the corner of his eyes, the bi-tonal teenager saw Hiro stiffen and hugged his younger sister closer to him.

A look of disappointment passed the older woman's expression but she immediately brushed it off. "That's alright! Just know you both are welcomed to drop by! I'll make some very tasty treats."

"Thank you, Sohma-san. See you around Hiro!" Haru waved. Kisa smiled weakly and bowed before following after her older cousin. She cast one last glance at Hiro and then turned her stare to Haru's broad back.

They were quickly out of the supermarket and back on the wintry streets. The bag of fruit was sitting in the basket of Haru's bicycle.

"What happened?" he asked blandly as he walked his bicycle. Kisa snapped her attention from the ground to Haru in muted surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You. Hiro. Awkwardness," he counted with his fingers. "Did you guys break up?"

The teenage girl felt her lower lip tremble and bit down on it to trap the sob rising from her throat. Instead, she opted to shake her negatively and trudged just a tad faster than her cousin.

"Kisa," Hatsuharu called as he saw that she was leaving him behind. Sighing, as she only quickened her pace at his insistence, he dropped his bicycle completely and strode up to her side in less than five steps with his long legs.

The tiger girl was turned back when she heard the metal frame of the bicycle crash onto the concrete side walk and was taken by surprise when she was suddenly scooped up by underneath her arms, with her feet dangling a few inches above the ground.

"Silly girl," Hatsuharu stated as he looked eye-to-eye at Kisa. "Running away won't fix things and they won't make it better."

Feeling self-conscious at the looks being directed at the both of them, Kisa felt her cheeks heat up and her tears building at the corners of her eyes. She could only whisper, "We broke up… Hiro-kun… doesn't like me anymore…"

The bi-tonal male grunted and carefully guided her closer to his body. His left hand cradled her waist as his right directed her golden crown toward his shoulder. "Say it louder," he told her.

Whimpering, Kisa felt something crack inside and she bawled in the material of his thick jacket. "H-Hiro-k-kun doesn't like m-me anym-more!"

She felt him carry her to the edge of the sidewalk and sat down. He arranged her legs comfortably across his lap and ran his fingerless gloves through her silky hair as tears and sobs continued to flow from her body.

The green pears that rolled out from the basket began to frost as snow fell quietly from the sky.

He held her all the while and for that, she was grateful.

**

* * *

AN:** Uhm, hi? I'm back, but I don't think it's definite. Time is sparse as a college student, even during summer breaks. But hopefully, I'll update a little bit more before my fall semester and during my summer. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it!

Thanks to my readers and reviewers: **loretta537, Katsy17, blackbutterbly1997, Alantie Mistaniu, , ballet fairy, Watashi no namae wa bachi desu**!!!


	5. Light Green

**Disclaimers **on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**Note** that this takes place after the Fruits Basket manga series. There will definitely be changes since I won't be following the original story (almost entirely…).

* * *

Green,  
By Winterwing3000

* * *

_Light Green (_淺綠_) _- grapes

Tohru was humming and peeling apples at the table while Kyo sat at her side picking at the apple peel that was twisting into a spiral on top of the table top. Yuki had retired early to his room, mentioning about the papers he had to prepare for the next student council meeting. Shigure was locked in his study by his editor.

Kisa sat comfortably near the television with her arms full of the Mogeta stuffed toy and her eyes glued to the screen as a replay of her favorite animation series rolled. Hatsuharu was laying sideways, his head propped on one hand, watching the screen with half-lidded eyes.

"Hmm, I wonder why Hiro-kun didn't want to come over for dinner…," Tohru said aloud as she sliced the apple into eighths. "I was going to make his favorite dish too…"

Kisa's ears perked up at the sound of Hiro's name and instinctively, she hugged the toy closer to her chest. She peeked over to the older girl when Kyo suddenly answered his girlfriend's question. "I heard he was going out with some friends…"

"Ah, sou ka…" Kisa could feel worried eyes being directed at her. Tohru seemed to have noticed Kisa's nervousness and quickly changed the topic. "Ah! I forgot! I left the laundry hanging outside!"

Kyo rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort as he glanced between the anxious teenage girl and the more-than-usual nonchalant teenage boy. "Eh… forget it, I'm going upstairs."

"Uhn, oyasumi, Kyo-nii-chan…" Kisa said as she watched the older male walk out of the room.

All that was left was the the Mogeta characters speaking. Sighing, Kisa dipped her head onto the toy and watched with woeful eyes.

"Let's go on a picnic tomorrow after school…" Hatsuharu suddenly said as he sat up right and stretched his sleeping shoulder.

"E-Eh? Picnic?" Kisa looked at Hatsuharu with surprise. "But I have tea ceremony club tomorrow…"

"It's fine, I'll come pick you up. I have class tomorrow, so I'll wait for you at the gate," he told her with a quick shrug.

"Eh? Noo! I can't make you do that! I'll come get you and you can sit with us for the tea ceremony! I'm sure the club president won't mind!" Kisa replied, fidgeting at the thought of her cousin waiting in the cool weather.

"Oh… sure. What do you want to eat then?" he prodded as he slid next to her and picked up the remote control.

"… Just surprise me I guess?" Kisa said uncertainly when her cousin changed channels.

* * *

Hatsuharu wandered around the outskirts of the gates of Kisa's high school. He went by the local convenient store and bought whatever he deemed fit for a picnic, and by pure luck he managed not to get lost before making his way here.

He ignored the attention that he received from the younger girls or the odd looks as teachers left the building at his hair and attire. Instead he was more interested at the soccer practice field where he could see his younger cousin, Hiro, practicing determinedly along with the rest of the team. What truly piqued his interest was the girl sitting in the bleachers who the sheep male keep talking to during his breaks.

She was a dark haired girl with a pale complexion. Even though she was dressed in the school uniform, something about her told Hatsuharu that she indeed liked the younger boy. He was in no position to judge her and had no time to do so since Kisa came hurriedly to his side with a bright smile.

"Haru-nii-chan!" she chirped, clapping her hands together in glee. "You made it safely! Did you wait long? I'm sorry! The club president wanted me to help her set up the room before you came!"

"It's no problem," he assured her as he allowed himself to be tugged by the hand toward the school. More whispers spread like wild fire as he stepped into the familiar school building of his old high school. He could probably pay Shiraki-sensei, soon to be Sohma-sensei, a visit, granted that she doesn't threaten to dye his hair.

When they reached the designated tea club classroom, he could already hear the chitter and chatter of the girls inside and then wondered what he suddenly gotten himself into.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I didn't think the other girls would react that way," Kisa apologized for the umpteenth time as she tried to keep up with Haru's long strides. She saw the other club members eagerly swarming around a non-responsive Hatsuharu during most of the activity time, which resulted in a distraught and greatly irritated club president.

As an end result, she kicked Hatsuharu out and dismissed Kisa from the club early. They were now walking in the small park by the manmade river, looking for a nice spot to sit and enjoy the sudden change of weather.

A welcoming spring breeze fluttered past them, brushing past the germinating heads of summer greens and flowers. Winter was pushed aside by the following season this year quite eagerly and early spring entered Japan. Children from the daycare located a few blocks away from her house were boisterous and were chirping up a storm as they waited for their parents to retrieve them.

The bi-tonal male shrugged. "It's fine. I don't mind. Don't worry about it."

Kisa frowned but nodded anyway. She stretched her arms in front of her and decided to start a light conversation. "I heard from your Okaa-san that your university is hosting a dance formal. Will you be going with Rin-nee-chan?"

Hatsuharu looked up into the sky. "Rin and I broke up."

Her eyes widened and became downcast. Quietly, she whispered, "I… I didn't know. I'm sorry Haru-nii-chan…"

Hatsuharu patted her head in comfort. "It's okay. It was… mutual, I guess. Sometimes, things change. It's life. We move on and only get to look back."

"S-Still! You…" Kisa trailed off with a slight frown. She remembered the times when Rin-nee-chan was hurt and the times when Hatsuharu would do anything to protect her. A flash of Hiro's confrontation with Akito made her heart clench in sadness. "You loved Rin-nee-chan so much… It's so sad…"

The male did not respond, but rather pointed to a bench just a short distance away. "Let's sit there."

The young woman did not have much choice as her cousin began to wander over to the wooden seat and sat down, the bag in his hand placed to his right. She sat down to his left and glanced at him with large honey eyes filled with sympathy and sadness.

They sat there for a while, listening to the running waters of the river and the occasional bird chirping or flying. The clouds in the sky moved leisurely pass their viewing spot. There was almost no one else at the park.

"It's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry about something that can't be controlled." Hatsuharu said wisely all of a sudden. "If Rin is happier this way…"

"But how do you know if she's happier this way?" Kisa insisted. Her fingers interlocked on her lap in discomfort as she wondered about Hiro's happiness. It made her question whether he was happy when they were a couple.

"People are selfish beings. We seek for things that make us happy, even if it means unintentionally hurting others in the process," the elder cousin stated. He began to rummage through the bag that he brought along—a _sushizume_ _bento_, a few store-made _onigiri_, two bottles of juice and a bag of grapes.

He took out the bento first and handed it to her. Kisa placed it on her lap and carefully opened the box. An assortment of sushi was laid out neatly inside the metal container along with a corner of picked ginger and _wasabi_. She reached into her bag and pulled out a handkerchief. Then she scooted over to make space between them before laying out the kerchief and placing the bento on top. Hatsuharu arranged the bottles next to the box and split the onigiri between the both of them. The grapes sat to the side of the bento.

"I… don't really want to hurt others to be happy," Kisa admitted, as she recalled the unfortunate fate that Akito went through. She immensely disliked the process despite the happy yet painful outcome. "It's not fair to either side."

He glanced at her sideways while munching on a rice ball. He could offer no words as consolation especially when there were only deadpanned thoughts flitting through his head at the moment.

They slipped into a contemplative and lonely silence and slowly made their way through their impromptu picnic. By the time they reached for the grapes, the sun cast dark orange and red shadows into the sky.

When Kisa plucked one of the ripen fruits from the stem, she held it in front of her, examining for seeds hidden within the flesh. The setting sun made the grape glow a strange mix of orange and translucent green. It was a soothing sight to her eyes.

Hatsuharu merely took one and plopped it into his mouth, not bothering to check for seeds or not. The tora cocked her head, waiting for any sort of reaction or comment about how the grapes tasted. They were not exactly in season despite their plumpness.

Without much fanfare, the ushi swallowed it and reached for another one. Taking it as a good sign, Kisa followed suit and bit into it. Immediately after, she shivered and her face puckered.

"It's so sour!" Kisa exclaimed after the teeth squelching taste left her mouth.

He ruffled her golden crown. "But it tastes sweet doesn't it? When you get over the sourness?"

She bowed her head as his words struck a deep chord within. Her hands clasped together on her lap and squeezed tightly for a moment before they relaxed. She nodded, eyes covered by her bangs. "Uhn."

The older boy rested his hand on her head before it slid down to her shoulders. He managed to loop his arm around them. By habit, Kisa automatically turned her neck and placed her head on his forearm. She relished in the warmth that he radiated and looked down at the grapes that separated them.

Life was like spring grapes. There will be times when it will explode with sourness but then there will be times when the natural sweetness will melt right after.

"How long do you think it'll take for me to get over the sourness, nii-chan?" she murmured, averting her gaze to her cousin's face.

Hatsuharu shrugged. "It depends on when you realize how sweet it can be."

She reflected on his statement and nodded again. Before they could lapse into another silence, Hatsuharu spoke.

"Come with me to the formal, Kisa."

"E-eh?"

* * *

**AN: **Well, this took a lot longer to finish than I had initially planned for it to! Nonetheless I am extremely happy about the outcome of this chapter! We've finally reached the ultimate turning point and now, everything should be smooth sailing from here-on after. Hopefully! Hehehee.

Thank you so much for my readers and reviewers! Your reviews have fueled me and inspired me to continue working on this fanfiction of mine!

Thank you for the reviews: **Alantie Mistaniu, Melissa1991, Flip the Paige, DustyBluepawtheCRAZED, FruitsBasket123, Lonley Soul 101.**


	6. Blue

**Disclaimers **on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**Note** that this takes place after the Fruits Basket manga series. There will definitely be changes since I won't be following the original story (almost entirely…).

* * *

Blue,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

_Blue (_藍_) _- blueberries

Kisa watched as her Okaa-san fussed here and there with the invisible wrinkles on her dress and the hair that had yet to displace itself.

"My Kisa-chan," Okaa-san whispered in a loving tone as she petted her daughter's hair. "You've grown up so quickly! How lucky you are to be going with Hatsuharu-kun to a university formal!"

The young woman blushed at Okaa-san's comment.

When he asked her go to with him to the formal, she was left gaping and speechless. He merely smiled and told her to give him an answer after the weekend and started packing away their trash. She helped him wordlessly as the question swirled in her head. On the walk home, she was left with thoughts swimming in her head and he whistled a mindless tune along the swish of the plastic bags. Just before he left the doorstep of her home, she ducked her head and grasped the end of his shirt. When she mumbled her reply, he turned around and bent his knees to her eye level with a gentle look in his eyes. He placed his hand on the crown of her head and told her that he'll come to pick her up that night.

Not long after she told her mother of her upcoming event, Kisa found herself at the local mall looking for a dress that she only thought she needed to find for her senior year formal. Kagura-san, the boar girl, caught wind of her shopping expedition and rushed over to lend an eye on the dresses.

Now, as the golden haired teenager stared at the mirror, she believed that yes, a beautiful dress, a little makeup and a small hair makeover really could change a person.

From head to toe, she was wearing the pearls once worn by Okaa-san. Her tawny mane was swept into a simple chignon at the base of her neck, all held together with a white pearl comb. Her fringe was parted evenly from the middle and slightly curled, further emphasizing her heart-shaped face. A pearl bracelet hung loosely on her right wrist.

Her golden eyes were darkened with eyeliner and a light cherry gloss coated her lips. Around her neck was a double backed pearl necklace. It draped smoothly over her collarbone and swayed just above her waistline. She was fitted into a pale yellow sweetheart cut dress that wrapped her waist with a thin black ribbon. From the beneath the ribbon, layers of chiffon flowed out and ended just above her knees. Her feet were enclosed by a pair of black open-toed heels.

"Come, why don't you sit in the living room and wait for Haru-chan! He should be here soon!" Okaa-san urged after giving her daughter a peck on the cheek.

While her mother moved out of her room, Kisa released a sigh of relief. She took a look at the heavy necklace around her neck and decided to take it off. Nodding in satisfaction, she then sat on her bed instead of heading downstairs.

When her cousin asked her, Kisa felt stunned and elated at the same time. She was stunned because she thought that Hatsuharu would simply not go to the formal since Rin-nee-chan was no longer there to be with him. She never considered him asking her to go.

As for her belated elation, throughout her time in school, she was rarely approached by other boys with invitations to school events. Though the main reason was because she was in a relationship with Hiro back then, she was still at times envious of her friends whenever they were asked to go to a school festival or a neighborhood festival by boys in their class or from other classrooms.

Sighing and turning slightly red from her thoughts, the tiger female puffed her cheeks. She honestly felt happy that Hatsuharu asked her to go to the formal. She would get to spend more time with her cousin, the one who has always been there for her since she was young. The heartbreak that she was suffering slowly began to ebb and she could only remind herself that it was all because her older cousin was there to raise her spirits. He showed her that not everything in life would remain constant and that everything would move, eventually. His support and words of enlightenment has allowed her to slowly get back on her feet.

However, as she wallowed in her own despair, she neglected to see that he was in pain as well. As he placed all his efforts in cheering her, she only clung to him and did not step back to see the slight distance in his eyes and the loneliness within him. Now, rather than going for herself, she wanted to go there and be there for him. To show him that she will be there to help him overcome his loneliness. She wanted to support him. She wanted to help him to recover from his heartbreak and watch him be happy again.

"Kisa-chan!" Okaa-san called from downstairs. "Haru-chan is here! Hurry now! You don't want to keep him waiting!"

"_Hai_!" Kisa answered as she hastily grabbed her silver clutch from her table and hurriedly went down the stairs. She saw Hatsuharu from the top of the stair.

Her honey-brown eyes widened at his transformation.

All of the black studded jewelry around his neck and arms were gone. The only jewelry left were his silver piercings and a few rings sparkled on his fingers. He was fitted into a white collared shirt and a solid black jacket. A nice simple white folded handkerchief was tucked into the breast pocket. A thin black tie trailed from his collarbone to the beginning of his pants. His trousers were crisp and covered the top of his dress shoes. However, the only thing that left Kisa slightly amused was the way that Hatsuharu arranged his hair.

She could tell that he had tried to tame the ends and slicking it back since it was a formal occasion. Unfortunately, this hair style failed to suit his personality. Smiling with mirth, she greeted him, "Haru-nii-chan! You look very handsome!"

Hatsuharu glanced up and nodded. "You look very pretty in that color, Kisa. It matches your eyes."

Kisa blushed. As she stood next to him, she reached his shoulders with her heels. Bravely, she told him of what she thought about his hair. He merely cocked his head to the side.

"Then help me fix it," he stated, lowering his head. He watched her as she lightly brought her hand up and tousled the white locks. When she stepped back, he checked his reflection at a nearby window and gave her a small smile.

"Now there's the Haru-chan that I know," Kisa's mother added with approval. She then held the door open for them. "Hurry now you two! You don't want to be late! And Haru-chan, please bring Kisa-chan home safely!"

"I will," Hatsuharu told the older woman before offering the crook of his elbow to Kisa. "Let's go?"

The former tora nodded enthusiastically. "_Hai_!"

* * *

"Tickets?" a chaperoning professor prompted. Hatsuharu handed them over silently and then whisked Kisa into the large crowd of vibrant colors. She could see suits and tuxedos, long evening gowns and short bubble dresses to the left and right of her. She looked down at her own dress and felt a little childish in her own style.

A couple quickly approached them. "Sohma-kun!"

Kisa immediately stiffened and shied behind Hatsuharu's larger build. Hatsuharu looked in the direction of the couple that called for him. He gave them a short salute. "Hey, Kachiharo-kun, Tsuyuji-san."

"Oh, your date is so cute! Is she your girlfriend?" Tsuyuji asked as her own large amber eyes stared at Kisa.

"Her name is Kisa," the bi-chromic haired male said, drawing his younger cousin away from his back and tucked her to his side. He made no further comment on the other inquiry.

"You're such a sweet looking thing!" Tsuyuji squealed, clapping her hands in delight. Kisa was distantly reminded of her _onee-san_, Honda Tohru. The other girl quickly added, "I'm Tsuyuji Nameko!"

Hesitantly, Kisa bowed lightly and introduced herself. "My name is Sohma Kisa, it's nice to meet you."

Kachiharo looked at Hatsuharu in surprise. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"She's not. She's a distant cousin of mine," Hatsuharu told his classmate.

"_Ne, ne_, are you Sohma-kun's girlfriend?" The older female asked once more. "I wish I had you for a sister, you are just so adorable! Ah, there's Misako-chan! Let's go talk to them!"

"I'll see you around then, Sohma-kun," Kachiharo said. "It's nice to meet you, Sohma-san."

"Bye bye, Kisa-san!" Tsuyuji exclaimed, waving and then leaving with her boyfriend.

They were stopped a few more times by Hatsuharu's classmates and each time, she shyly introduced herself upon her cousin's encouragement. At times, she saw the female classmates send inquisitive glances her way and tagged it with undertone murmurings. She tried not to hear the words exchanged but she could hear the occasional "who is she" and "she's too young."

Hatsuharu noticed her silence was no longer out of curiosity but because of the girls who started to notice her from close and afar.

"Nervous?" he asked her when her hand suddenly squeezed the crook of his arm. She looked up to meet his grey eyes. She nodded her head once. "I… feel really out of place."

He slipped his hand out of his pocket, untangling her hand from his arm, and placed it across her shoulder and tucking her underneath his arm. He felt her stiffen immediately as more attention was garnered from his actions.

"It's fine. Just ignore them. You won't see them ever again after tonight," Hatsuharu told her as his fingers brushed comfortably along the skin of her shoulder. Kisa leaned in a little closer to him and casted her eyes to the ground. He brought them over to an empty table by the dance floor. A waiter came over with a tray of hors d'oeuvres and placed a plate of assorted appetizers. He picked up a bacon-wrapped scallop by the decorated toothpick holding it together and held it in front of her. She took it quietly and started nibbling at it.

Hatsuharu picked up a different appetizer, a short spear of shrimp and pulled one off. He dipped it generously into the cocktail sauce and ate it in one bite. "Is it good?"

"It's nice," Kisa replied neutrally, unused to the fancy foods laid out in front of her.

He stood up suddenly, surprising Kisa. He said, "I'll be back with something to drink."

Just before she could stop him from leaving her alone, he disappeared back into the crowd. Sighing, Kisa could only stay seated and soak in her surroundings.

Everything around her was beyond the normal high school parties that she had been too. Shifting her gaze to the dance floor, she saw couples and groups of people dancing with and against each other. A blush quickly rose to her cheeks when some of the students were dancing rather provocatively. Quickly diverting her eyes, she caught sight of another few older girls chattering and pointing at her.

"Well hello there, _ojou-san!_" a deep voice greeted from behind her. Kisa sat up straight immediately and turned to look over her shoulder. There were four males, two of them had discarded their jackets and loosened their ties, while the other two were still dressed formally. The one who spoke stepped a little closer to her seat and leaned against the table. The other three just sat down on the seats across the table from her.

"Uhm, hello," Kisa said softly. Her eyes watched them warily, and her hands clenched in her lap.

"My name is Mimisaki Asuma." The closest one to her grinned charmingly at her and gestured to the dance floor. "Why aren't you dancing like everyone else, _ojou-san_? And sitting here all alone too! Come, let's dance!"

"Ah, I'm not good at dancing," she mumbled just enough for him to hear. Mimisaki stared at her and chuckled loudly. He continued to smile brightly.

"Well, I'm more than willing to teach you a few things that I know," he offered. This time, he placed his hand on her bare shoulder and gripped it lightly.

Kisa shifted uncomfortably, trying to remove his hand from her shoulder. "No, I really can't dance…"

"It's just a harmless dance," one of the other men said. "You'll have fun! Besides, it seems like you're here alone anyway."

"Please," the young woman tugged at the hand that stayed on her shoulder. It only tightened, causing her to wince. "I really don't want to dance."

"I'll be sure to be good company," Mimisaki told her as he tried to grab her hand. Suddenly, he was sputtering as liquid was poured over his head and ice cubes dropped onto the carpeted floor. Kisa gasped as water dripped close to her. The other guys stood up from their seats and started to gather around him.

The hands on her were quickly removed and she was drawn to Hatsuharu's side. Kisa took one look at her cousin's face and saw that the black side had emerged. There was a feral gleam in his eyes that she recognized, along with the darkness that colored his tone when he spoke.

"She already said she's not interested, Mimisaki-san," Black Hatsuharu interjected as he returned with two glasses of water, both of which were empty. They were promptly discarded, freeing up his hands, which immediately latched onto Mimisaki's collar. "And she's here with me."

"I didn't hear her say anything when I asked her," Mimisaki told him coldly, latching onto Hatsuharu's wrists. "Unhand me."

Hatsuharu merely glared darkly at the other men who tried to release Mimisaki from his grasp before redirecting his gaze at the man he was holding almost by the throat. "Apologize to her first, and then maybe I'll consider it."

Mimisaki's face dropped into a dark stare as well. "I did nothing but ask her to dance with me. Who are you to tell me to apologize for asking a question?"

Kisa saw Hatsuharu raising one of his fists, preparing to land a blow straight into Mimisaki's face. Hurriedly, she grabbed onto that hand and quietly pleaded, "Haru-nii-chan, please, don't fight!"

The Black side didn't completely recede, but she saw that the normal Hatsuharu was holding back. He released Mimisaki's collar and gave him another piercing glare. He placed his hand on her back and nudged her. "Let's go, Kisa."

She nodded, not being able to look anywhere but her feet now out of embarrassment. She could still feel the angry looks of those boys who were muttering to each other and other sidelong stares from people who saw the small spectacle.

"I'm sorry, Haru-nii-chan," she told him dejectedly as they found a small quiet space at the edge of the large ballroom by the windows and far away from the blaring speakers. A heavy pang weighted her heart and without warning, tears stung her eyes. "I'm causing you so much trouble when you're supposed to be having fun tonight."

Hatsuharu had loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons on his white shirt. When he saw her glassy tawny eyes, he frowned. The former ushi host cupped her face with his hands, watching as a few tears escaping her eyes. His thumb carefully brushed them away. He told her straightforwardly, "I never really liked these things anyway. I thought it would be fun for you really."

She sniffed quietly, leaning into his large hands. One of her own came up to hold against his. "Still, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring trouble."

He remained silent as she calmed herself down. She stemmed her tears and breathed deeply, all while discerning for any disapproval from her cousin's face. It was blank, like most of the time, as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Haru-nii-chan?" she prompted softly, dropping her hand to her side. A few moments later, his arms followed the curve of her body. It slowly glided past her bare shoulders, down her arms and settled lightly on her waist. She cocked her head to the side in wonder.

It started of leisurely before Kisa was swept up in the swaying rhythm that Hatsuharu had set up just but stepping from side to side, moving ever so slightly in a circular path. The music in the background had quieted down into an unfamiliar western song with an extremely slow tempo. The large chandelier in the middle of the room was dimmed, leaving mainly the side lights to glow.

At first, she stumbled clumsily, unsure of the steps, but gained confidence and followed him as he led her spinning from side to side. Her hands were place along his upper arms. A blush dusted her cheeks as she found herself enjoying this dance.

As the song phased into another western slow song, Kisa felt Hatsuharu tugging her in closer. Her hands moved automatically around his neck, lacing her fingers at the nape. His hands locked behind her back. She felt slightly skittish when his body pressed along hers, fitting her slender frame against his larger solid build. The only thing that left her worried was where to place her head. At the present, her nose was coming dangerously close to bumping repeatedly against his chest. As if sensing her perplexity, Hatsuharu placed a hand on the back of her head and guided it to rest against his torso with her ear pressed against his heart. He set his chin comfortably on her head.

Closing her eyes, Kisa inhaled the spicy cologne that Hatsuharu always wore and swayed.

* * *

Kisa hid a yawn behind her hand. The other hand cradled three long stemmed roses that used to decorate the ballroom tables. Across her shoulders was the warm suit jacket that Hatsuharu had given her to ward off the midnight chill.

"You're tired," Hatsuharu said, stating the obviously. He leaned forward and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. Then he motioned to the roses and she handed to him. They were placed on the window sill next to their table. "I should have brought you home."

Immediately, the young woman sat up straight, blinking back any remnants of sleep, and shook her head, ignoring the fact that her chignon was loosening. "_Iie_! I shouldn't have asked you to suddenly bring me here just because I was a little hungry," she admitted bashfully.

He sat back, slouching in his seat. "It wasn't like I am going to let you go home hungry either. You know that."

The young woman smiled. "I know. Thank you, Haru-nii-chan."

Hatsuharu crossed his arms. His lips twitch in slight amusement. "You know, Kisa, you don't have to call me that anymore. You're no longer a child."

She fidgeted at the thought of calling him anything but. She grew up calling him and regarding him as an older brother figure as he was always with her through her thick and thin moments. She shyly requested, "Can I not? It feels weird to suddenly not call you 'nii-chan'…"

The waitress interrupted them with a small cough. She placed down their orders, said a curt 'enjoy' and left their table.

As Kisa stared at the generous slice of blueberry cheesecake, she felt her stomach lurch for a bite. However, another fork beat hers to the cake. It sliced through the syrup-glazed blueberry topping, into the fluffy white cream cheese and down to the caramel-brown crust-bottom. The chunk of dessert ended up in Hatsuharu's mouth.

The young woman blinked in disbelief as her older cousin merely raised an eyebrow in her direction. He commented, "Aren't you going to eat? You said you wanted to try it…"

Just as she was about to cut into the slice of cake, another bite of it disappeared before her very eyes. Kisa wondered when Haru suddenly had such an appetite for dessert when he said he wasn't as hungry earlier.

"Here." A forkful of blueberries and cheesecake appeared right in front of her nose. Hatsuharu gently nudged the fork forward, nearly brushing some cream on the tip of her nose. Obligingly, she parted her mouth and leaned forward to eat it. She only met with air.

Feeling a little disheartened by his out-of-the-blue mood, she pouted. Hatsuharu chuckled and offered it once more. "Sorry, sorry. Here."

As she tried to eat it again, she barely tasted the blueberry syrup when it was pulled away from her. Looking up, Kisa could see the merry twinkle in Hatsuharu's grey eyes but the rest of his face remained blank.

"Hatsuharu-!" She didn't even get to finish the rest of her exclamation as the confectionary was suddenly popped into her mouth, albeit a little messier than she would have liked to eaten it. The smudge of syrup was wiped away carefully by Hatsuharu.

"See? It's easy," he said nonchalantly, placing the napkin back down.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "That didn't count. Haru-nii-chan."

The bi-tonal male shrugged again. "We can keep going all night like this if you want."

She blushed, slightly abashed at his suggestion. Although she didn't mind him feeding her, as he did when they were younger in the privacy of their homes, she felt it was weird for him to do it so publicly. The flush of her cheeks dwindled as she helped herself to Hatsuharu's abandoned vanilla ice cream drenched with cherry syrup.

As they ate in silence, along with the rest of the almost empty café, Kisa looked at him in wonder and couldn't help but ask, "Why do you want me to suddenly call you that anyway? I mean, I've always been calling you nii-chan."

"I like the way you say my name," Hatsuharu said boldly, not a single hint of embarrassment or discomfort showed. He held another piece of cheesecake in front of her lips.

Kisa didn't know whether to freeze up or to let the flames of the embarrassment she felt for him as other patrons looked their way at his audacious statement. Rather than doing either, she just quietly ate another forkful of the blueberry cheesecake. In a short time, their late night dessert vanished and they were on the way back to Kisa's house.

There were millions of tiny bright lights outside of the taxi cab window that sped by her drowsy vision and the monotonous humming of the vehicle's motor. The black suit jacket was covering her shoulders and warmly tucked in her bare arms. She was cradled in Hatsuharu's embrace as he stared out of the window with her.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her softly, methodically petting her golden hair. She nodded languidly. "Uhn."

"That's good. You've really grown up. You looked beautiful tonight," he said idly. "I wonder how long it's been…"

"Hm?" she hummed, struggling to keep blink sleep out of her eyes. "W-wonder what, H-Haru…"

The last thing she heard was Hatsuharu chuckling lowly.

* * *

**AN:** This one nearly killed me. I hope it's worth the while though! I had a hard time keeping them in character and making things flow without the story being really awkward. But this is my belated gift to you all for Christmas and the New Year!

Thank you so much for all the support, both anonymous readers and my wonderful reviewers **ballet fairy, Watashi no namae wa bachi desu, Alantie Mistanniu, Melissa1991, Flip the Paige, DustyBluepawtheCRAZED, Fruitsbasket123, Lonley Soul 101, Lenalee Bookman Jr**!


	7. Purple

**Disclaimers **on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**Note** that this takes place after the Fruits Basket manga series. There will definitely be changes since I won't be following the original story (almost entirely…). Also, this is fast forward yet again. Because time jumps by authors are awesome.

* * *

Purple,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

_Purple (_紫_)_ – plums

"_Kampai_!" Everyone chorused with their cups raised in the air. Kisa smiled as she drank the cup of juice from their toast. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Hiro wrinkle his nose at the taste of the grape juice. He never did like drinking that, as she recalled.

It was the evening of their graduation day from high school. They were celebrating at Shigure's home. Almost everyone came tonight, Kisa realized, as she sipped her cup of juice. The usual lives of the party—Kyo-san, Yuki-san, Tohru-onee-chan, and Shigure-oji-san—were in charge of organizing the event. Kagura-onee-chan, who was hassling Tohru about her time in university, came as well. Momiji-nii-chan was also standing closely to Tohru with a beaming yet slightly sad smile on his face. Ayame-oji-san was chatting animatedly with his younger brother, Yuki-san, and had an arm slung around the family doctor, Hatori-oji-san, who even closed his clinic early to attend the celebration party.

Her tawny eyes swiveled to the small person standing rather timidly next to Shigure-oji-san—their former master—Akito-san. She was happily married to her older cousin now but still kept to herself. Kisa remembered the past years, living with the curse, and suddenly being free of it. It was a companion of sorts as she grew and although it was a relief to no longer carry that burden, it was just as much painful to part. A smile grew on her lips when their eyes made contact. The former tigress waved subtly and Kisa was happy when Akito returned the gesture.

Suddenly, Tohru-onee-chan came over and wrapped her arms around the two graduates. She cheered merrily, "You both have grown so much! I'm so happy for you both!"

Kisa's smile grew and snuggled into the hug. "Arigatou onee-chan!"

Hiro harrumphed from the skinship and crossed his arm, making Kisa reminiscent of their youth when he tried to appear annoyed but was secretly please. "Neh, get your arms off me _obachan_."

"Heh?" Tohru bounced back in shock at being addressed in such a manner. "Obachan? Oh no, I can't be having wrinkles yet, can I?"

"Oi, who you callin' obachan?" Kyo snapped at the younger boy who now almost stood head to head against him.

Hiro smirked. "Oh nothing."

The cat vessel growled and Kisa giggled. Her attention diverted to the corner where two of the older family members were standing side by side, nearly shoulder to shoulder. Rin-onee-san grew her hair out slightly from the shorter crop a few years ago. It now hung freely past her shoulder blades in layers. She wore the typical black and silver jewelry, but when she brushed back a piece of hair from her face, Kisa saw an unfamiliar ring perched on her left hand and her eyes grew fractionally wider.

She couldn't help but feel at little curious when she saw that Haru-nii-chan, no, Kisa shook her head vehemently, _Hatsuharu-kun_, seemed not to mind the change. The former lovers turned friends were laughing and speaking in hushed tones as if they had never separated. They had lingering touches here and there, but she saw nothing more than a familial kinship.

As if sensing her wonder-filled stare, Hatsuharu turned his head as Rin laughed at something he said earlier and landed his gaze on her. He smiled briefly at her and said something to his former girlfriend. Rin cocked her head and looked at Kisa as well.

Feeling slightly pressed by the attention she was suddenly receiving, Kisa ducked her head to hide a blush and blended into the family bustle as everyone moved to the back porch with desserts and some smokes. She found herself walking with Hiro, who looked fairly bored.

He gave her a sidelong glance at the same time she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. Immediately, his hands fell from being crossed at his chest to being limp at his sides. But his dark brown eyes became apologetic as he greeted her, "Hey, Kisa-chan."

She smiled blithely. "Hiro-kun… How are you?"

"Good," he answered hesitantly as he shuffled his sock-covered toe against floor. "I'm… sorry."

They were the only ones left standing by the doorway as the other family members sat down on the wooden veranda and continued their conversations with a sliced watermelon. She gave him a puzzled look before it dawned on her. Kisa shook her golden mane, her messy pony tail swishing from side to side.

"Don't be. It's already been half a year… I've learned to accept that sometimes what begins might come to an end. And I want you to be happy too, if you weren't with me," she told him.

The sheep boy gave her one of his rare sincere smiles. "I was happy with you. You've shown me a lot of things and we had a lot of good times together… But it just wasn't that kind of happiness, you know?"

She felt her lips turn upward in thought and shook her head, not understanding what he meant. "I don't really know… but I think I will, soon…"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I don't think you'll have to look very far to find it. Oi, Rin!"

The older female paused in mid step and turned her head over her shoulder. She smirked at the younger cousin. "Hiro."

"I'll talk to you later." Hiro said with a short wave as he made his way over to the horse-girl. Kisa nodded with a small smile but became perplexed once more. Hiro had his own charisma that always left her stumped, sometimes more so when he learned how to speak in riddles from their older cousin, Momiji-nii-chan. She jumped and squeaked when a warm hand rested on her shoulder.

Hatsuharu stepped into her field of vision as he took a place by her side. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

She laughed lightly. "Just a little bit. Have you finished your final exams?"

The bi-tonal man gave her a thoughtful hum and shrugged. "I finished, but I can't say for sure what my results are."

"I'm sure you did well," Kisa told him encouragingly as she placed a reassuring hand on his upper right arm. He didn't say anything in response to her words and stared in front of them. When her hand slipped down, he grabbed it and tucked her to his side.

She curled instinctively into his one-armed embrace, with her head seeking the crevice of his neck. She missed the warmth he offered each time they met. The safety and calmness of his presence enveloped her. She closed her eyes and released a sigh. All tension from her body evaporated.

Rustling reached her ears and she felt the air shift in front of her face. Peeking with one eye opened, she let out a gasp of delight.

"Plums!" Kisa turned her eyes from the plastic bag of summer time fruits to her cousin's face. "When did you buy them? They weren't in stock when I went to the mart last week!"

She saw the lit side of his face lift with a short smile. "I just bought them today—fresh from the farm the lady told me. It's my gift for your graduation. _Omedetou_, Kisa."

Kisa felt a smile bloom as she took the clear plastic bag. "Arigatou~"

"_Betsu ni_." Hatsuharu slid down the wall of the house and plopped onto the hardwood that was recently polished. However, he currently forgot the fact that the young woman was still in his arm's embrace and pulled her down with him. Kisa winced when she felt her knees bang not so nicely against the floor. She frowned and rubbed the reddened knees.

Hatsuharu frowned as well and drew her easily into the space between his legs. His gloveless hand brushed against the skin of her knees. The coolness from his metal rings helped dull the stinging ache. "Gomen…"

"It's okay. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore," she told him.

"Hmm," he said passively. His half-lidded eyes concentrated at the skin across her knees. Then he bent his neck and placed a kiss on each pinkish wound.

A wild blush blazed across her cheeks and her eyes grew wide. Kisa's head swung back and forth, checking to see if the others were looking at them and found none, before she stuttered, "W-What are you d-doing, Hatsuharu-kun?"

"Kissing your knees?" he stated, all while cocking his head to the side as if he were confused by her question. Wasn't it obvious? He was pretty sure that she had her fair share of kisses with Hiro. Then again, Kisa was still a very pure and shy person. He almost smirked as he noticed the crimson on her face.

Kisa fidgeted nervously with the fruits in her lap. "Uhm, but w-why?"

His dark eyes blinked, as if reflecting for his actions and for an answer. He shrugged again. "Because I wanted to."

"Oh…" This time, Kisa blinked in surprise at his response. Then they lapsed into a silence of comfort.

Kisa, although very familiar with the physical attention and affection from Hatsuharu, never thought she'd feel her heart skip a beat when he kissed her knees. Ever since she began to move on from her relationship with Hiro, she felt lavished by Hatsuharu's presence. He cared for her whenever she needed someone to comfort her, to cry on, to laugh with. He never failed to be there when she was in trouble. Each time they met, she became more eager for the next meeting and more eager for the happiness that she experienced during their encounters. She became more aware of things about him that she never noticed before.

She saw that he had a habit of standing more on his left foot than his right foot when leaning against a wall. He preferred drinks that were sweet than bland, like smoothies over tea. When he read, he could only do it while sitting in a stiff chair else he would fall asleep. When he was nervous, he would play with his wristband or twist the rings on his fingers.

It was the odd things that she remembered, but she felt that others didn't notice. It made her feel close to him, as if she were privy to his secrets. And she was sure that he knew most of her deep and darkest secrets as well. She was happy that they shared their hurt and happiness. She was happy that she could make him smile since he was mostly known for his deadpanned remarks and laidback expressions.

Most of all, she was happy that he was with her no matter where they were.

"Hatsuharu-kun…?" Kisa rested her head on his shoulder as her golden eyes lifted them to his visage.

Hatsuharu turned his head to the side and met her eyes with his black ones. "Hm?"

"Thank you," she said and repeated, "Thank you so much."

He paused at her words, wondering why she was thanking him all of a sudden and then he saw the shine in her eyes. They were clearer than diamonds, as if a revelation dawned on her. He felt the edge of his mouth tilt. His hand around her waist tightened and brought her, if it was even possible, closer to his body. Her arms went around his neck and hugged him in return. His words brushed her ear, blowing wisps of her hair.

"Kisa… _Suki dayo_."

Kisa froze. The words washed down her body, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Her blood tingled and her nerves sizzled. Something inside grew and grew. And then everything seemed to collapse. A single moment that moved on just as quickly as her heart continued to beat rapidly inside her ribcage.

She didn't know when she began to smile, but she definitely knew that she was. Because at that moment, even though time did not stand still, Hatsuharu kissed her gently and briefly. And he was smiling with her.

* * *

**AN:** ::deflates:: That. Was. So. Hard. Do you ever realize how _difficult_ it is to take things this slow only to make them kiss at the end? I felt like Kisa's personality and Haru's bluntness was going to be the death of me! Eeee! But I think that wraps up a lot of loose ends, wouldn't you?

Thanks for reading and reviewing! And to those who stayed with me, cookies to you! I love you!

Only one chapter left! Please look forward to the over-due ending of _**Splashes of Fruits**_!

* * *

**Glossary**

_Kampai –_ a saying when people toast, similar to the "Cheers!" we say in Western style

_Obachan –_ Not to be confused with "Obaa-chan", which means _grandmother_. "Obachan" means "aunt" (or can be used to address someone as 'middle' aged, which Hiro infers in this chapter)

"_Hatsuharu-kun" –_ Since Haru broke Kisa of calling him "_nii-chan_" I would have had Kisa address Haru as "_Hatsuharu-SAN"_ but I felt that was much too formal for relatives as close as them. It might also be inappropriate for her to address him as _"Hatsuharu-CHAN"_ so I stuck with the suffix _–kun_.

_Omedetou –_ loosely translated as "Congratulations"

_Betsu ni –_ "It's nothing"

_Suki dayo –_ "I like you" said in a more masculine way, insinuated by the _"dayo"_ phrase ending. The females usually say "_suki yo"_


	8. Rainbow

**Disclaimers **on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**Note** that this takes place after the Fruits Basket manga series. There will definitely be changes since I won't be following the original story (almost entirely…). Also, this is fast forward yet again. Because time jumps by authors are awesome.

* * *

Fruit Basket,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

_Rainbow (_彩虹)

The woman dressed in a light pink scrub smiled kindly at her as the clipboard slid back into the shelf above the bed. She said to the blonde woman, "It seems like the epidural has worn off and you seem to be recovering from it. If you feel any other pain, please press the button next to your bed for a small dose of painkiller. Also, please take your time and rest well, Sohma-san."

"Thank you," Kisa said in return as she leaned back comfortably onto the pillows behind her. Her tawny eyes closed in exhaustion but immediately fluttered open when she heard footsteps from outside her door. She calmed down when she realized it was only a passerby and chose to stare up at the ceiling.

Silence never seemed sweeter to Kisa. There was an occasional beat of her heart's pulse and the squeaking of wheels along the linoleum tiled floors. The curtains were drawn back and tied, displaying the brilliance of the darkness and the jewels in the skies. The cream walls were darkened with shadows as a small lamp dimly lit the room.

Her mind was drowsily reviewing the events of the past hours. Never had she previously experienced what she did today. It was an amazing yet life changing day. Well, perhaps one of the very few others, she amended to herself when she felt the cold metal wrapped around her ring finger.

Kisa allowed her eyes to rove to her hands folded on her midsection above the thick hot blankets. Two rings sat comfortably on her left hand. A small silver diamond solitaire glimmered as she brushed her forefinger across the set stone. The thin gold band placed in front of it glowed in the soft light of her chamber.

Her pale pink lips lifted in a blissful smile as she recalled pieces of her last eight years.

A dinner at downtown to celebrate her first semester of college. A stroll to Tokyo Tower and the long ride up and down on her first summer break. Hatsuharu knocking on her dormitory door at midnight in the middle of her and his final exams week with toasty snacks. Her calling to ask if he would accompany her to Sapporo for the winter break. Him asking her to this graduation formal. Her timidly pleading him to watch this new movie that came out but was too embarrassed to watch with anyone else. Him giving her the first ticket of a few for his college commencement. Her surprising him with a small home cooked birthday dinner at his new apartment. A step further into their relationship as they decided to move in together in her last year of college. Their first fight over his protectiveness and her ceaselessly trustfulness. Their foolishness as they reconciled. Him securing a job as a technical assistant. Her walking up on stage to receive her diploma and running to him at end of the stage. His long nights at the office as she applied restlessly for teaching jobs. Her shock when half-way through a normal Sunday brunch he proposed to her wearing nothing but sweat pants and she in her pajamas and an apron. Their harried weekends with the photographer and the wedding planner. Their joy as the priest blessed their marriage and sealed their lives to one another. Their sadness as they lost their first child from a miscarriage. Their pain as they struggled to move on. Their love for each other as a miracle was brought in to this world.

Kisa blinked away the heavy tears clinging to her eyelashes. They rolled down her cheeks and splashed the neckline of the gown she wore. She laughed at her silliness, swallowing the sob as more tears filled her eyes.

It already had been over three years since they were married and more than seven since they started. And still, every time she thought back, she couldn't help but to cry from all the happiness that Hatsuharu brought and selflessly gave her. They had tough times but more happy than that.

"Why are you crying, Kisa?" A warm hand cupped her cheek and the rough pad of his thumb wiped the tears away.

Instinctively, she leaned into it, soaking the strength that it gave her. "I'm happy, that's all."

Hatsuharu nodded in understanding and then he frowned. "You should be sleeping."

Kisa smiled and sighed. "I don't feel very sleepy now that you're here. Where is he?"

"He's in the nursery, with the other babies," her husband said in his deep soothing voice. He lifted her hand into her golden crown to smooth down the ruffled hair. "He is strong and healthy."

A tightness found a way to her chest as her breath hitched. "Is he…?"

The bi-tonal male kissed her gently on the forehead. He whispered the words she longed very much to hear. "He is normal. A normal baby boy."

The new mother pressed her lips together in order to stop herself from sobbing in relief. "Oh, Hatsuharu-kun!"

"Shh…" Hatsuharu pulled his wife into his embrace as he shared his joy with her.

She contented herself by pressing her head against his chest and listened to the beat of his heart, syncing with hers. She grabbed his free hand with hers and squeezed it. Her tawny eyes were shinning with infinite joy as she said to him dazedly, "We have a baby boy…"

"Mmm," he hummed in agreement as he basked in the amazement written all over her face. He tucked the long side locks behind her ear and gently cupped her cheek. "Kisa…"

"Hm?" The woman allowed her head to turn upward so that their eyes gazed into one another. Her heart skipped a beat, as it did many times in the past whenever they held this connection between them. It was always a life changing moment, in some way. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter with anticipation as she waited for his words.

Hatsuharu stared unblinkingly into his wife's glowing face. "Are you hungry?"

Realizing her silliness, Kisa began to laugh. He didn't ask her why or try to dissuade her from doing so. Instead he rubbed his thumb on her cheek and waited for her answer. She smiled and shyly answered, "Just a little bit… I think Onee-chan brought something earlier. She left it over there by the sink."

He wandered over to the small counter next to the sink. Small bouquets of flowers, congratulatory cards and a large woven basket were neatly set there by the hospital staff. He picked up the basket and returned to the bedside, placing it onto the bed table. It was rolled closer to her reclined person to prevent her from sitting up and craning her neck in order to see what was inside the basket.

It was an assortment of fruits arranged in an appealing manner—the larger fruits lined the sides of the basket while the smaller ones were cradled within. There were ripe plums, a small box of blueberries, a bunch of grapes, fresh pears, lightly dotted bananas, a few fuzzy peaches, and some crisp waxy apples. Kisa felt her mouth water at the sight of the fruits. She hasn't eaten since lunch of yesterday and it was nearly four in the morning of the next.

"Which one do you want to eat?" he asked her as he picked up an apple for himself. He set it aside. She thought for a minute and then reached for the grapes. He stopped her and took it out to wash. When both the apple and the grapes were shaken of excess water, he dropped his apple onto the empty plate and began to pluck grapes individually from the stem. She held back her protest and obediently allowed him to hand feed her.

After she finished her share, Kisa watched her husband steadily peel the apple. Then she glanced over each fruit displayed before her. Her lips tilted upward as fond memories returned to her one by one as she named each fruit in her head. Each color, shape and size reminded her of various times eventually led her to him, to what they were today, to what they had this very moment. She grew up with loving each bite, scent and taste that represented her passage through the journey of life.

Suddenly, a white piece of crisp skinless apple appeared before her eyes. Hatsuharu prodded her closed mouth with the cool slice, moisturizing her chapped lips. She shook her head and insisted, "It's yours. You should eat it."

"I will, after you are well fed," he stated calmly, brushing her pursed lips with it again. Kisa refused it. Instead, she gripped his wrist and guided the proffered fruit to his mouth. He looked at her wryly and moved the plate of sliced apple onto the table. The bi-tonal haired man shifted to the edge of his seat, leaning forward to bite onto one end of the fruit. However, he left the rest of the slice hanging from his mouth.

He stretched his neck toward her and blinked. She watched him for a few seconds before he jutted his chin out and tilted his head lightly to the right.

The golden hair woman giggled and leaned closer to her husband. She approached him shyly and watched his dark eyes. They held a shine of mischief and deep affection. When she reached her target, Kisa took a quick but small bite of the apple before pulling back. Hatsuharu gave her a flat look when she ruined his fun. Regardless, he ate the rest of the slice and sealed their lips in a chaste kiss.

Hatsuharu pulled back so that they were nose to nose. She could feel his warm breath fan across her tingling lips. His hand came up and cupped the side of her face and she leaned into it. It was a familiar action and she relished it each time as if it were the first.

"Kisa," he murmured as if passing her a secret. His thumb rubbed small circles over the swell of her cheek.

She sighed silently and pressed her forehead against his. "Hmm?"

"Thank you. _Suki dayo_," he said.

A smile grew on her visage, her tired expression brightening two fold. "_Suki yo_, Hatsuharu-kun."

When he kissed her again, she felt his love in every moment. She could taste the fresh crunchiness of the apples and the dry sweetness of the grapes that they consumed.

They were no longer ordinary foods to her, she decided. They were going to be foods of happiness and family.

* * *

**AN:** And that's a wrap! Thank you all so much for sticking by this story for so long. I am truly happy that you all took the time to read it and I love that you are reading it. So, a big round of applause to my faithful and awesome readers and reviewers!

I'm glad and sad to see this come to an end. This started out as an experiment really when I was browsing through the Furuba section for our beloved ox and tiger. For me, they were the couple meant to be as they grow up. I tried to do them some justice, though I have to admit that there were many times where I just struggled with their personalities, deleted and rewrote each chapter, and threw my hands in the air hoping that the story will write itself. Over this long journey, this story has become a favorite gem of mine. The things I learned about these two and the things I got to develop between them was amazing. I was anxious about the outcome and now, I'm completely content. There were millions of ways that I could have ended it, but I felt this definitely fit them best. I'm going to miss writing about Hatsuharu's laid-back yet serious character and Kisa's timid but determined personality.

Hopefully, I will come back to Fruits Basket in the future with more Hatsuharu and Kisa goodiness. So, until then, happy writing and fulfilling readings!


End file.
